everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleancia Prancer's diary
Dance The Night Away Dancing is my life and as a princess of dancing, I will keep that legacy alive. My mother has always told be to be myself and just dance the night away when something goes bad, and I've always done that. She taught me to stay true to myself and stay on the Royal path and my destiny will come blooming with fame. Its not like I have a problem with non-'Royals' but follow the destiny you were born into. But I do envy them a little, but that's another story, heh. Chapter 1 Tip-toeing and prancing to school with my books behind me, I was twirling around and everyone noticed me. They were very impressed that I was twirling and dancing so early. I was eager to try out for the school's play. It mainly follows dancing and a little acting here and there, but nether the less, DANCING. All I could think of was DANCE-DANCE-DANCE and more DANCING. Dancing is the way of the storybook life and I intend to keep it going. I bumped into Selena, a good friend of mine, and asked her what she was up too. She was busy doing hextracurricular activities. I gladly asked if she needed any help. "Do you need any help Selena?" "Yes," Selena said waving her finger, "I need help moving these books from the shelves." I was about to help her until the books fell on top of her. It was so loud too. Plus we were in the LIFAIRY. I was a little embarrassed. I helped her up and the two-step librarians came and kicked us out, even though we were suppose to be there. Chapter 2 I was finally in my room, and I had to tie up my hair, which I hate too do. I was about to get ready for bed, and I usually let my hair stay down but I want it up tonight. Minichilla came darting at me, waving her tail in my face. I laid on my bed with her and she cuddle with me on her favorite side of the bed; the right side, which was my favorite side too. I was laying down, just thinking about my destiny and what will unfold -- BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, '''that type of stuff. But then someone came across my mind, a boy who I met, who was very cool. He had on armor, red colored to be exact and his hair color choice was kind of similar to '''Lizzie Hearts, which I spella love on her. Could he be Lizzie's brother, could he be the Queen of Hearts' son? If that's the case, then he should be a Royal, right? Right! He was so nice and helpful but he seemed like he was waiting for something. Maybe I should go talk to him. Chapter 3 Next day at school, I saw him, the boy who looked liked Lizzie. I ran over to Daring and snatched one of his mirrors to fix my hair. Daring took back the mirror. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Nervously I walked, no tipped-toed over to him. He was with Lizzie too! So that meant they were siblings."Hey Lizzie."''I said getting off my tip-toes."Is this your brother?"'' "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Lizzie shouted as she looked over to me and then too the boy."He's not my brother, he's my friend, Redcliffe Knightley." Trying hard not to burst into a nervous laughter, I quickly looked away. "Oh sorry, I thought you guys were siblings." "Oh no it's okay."''Redcliffe said putting his hand on my shoulder. ''"A lot of people get us confused." "Whew..I'm glad that cleared up. But uh," I tried hard not to look into Redcliffe's starry eyes. "So you're in a relationship then?" Redcliffe hugged Lizzie and said, "Does it look like we're in a relationship? Ha. We act just like brother and sister!" Lizzie smiled a little and looked at me. "Yes, he's my brother from another story." Whew. So he's not her brother, but acts like it. He isn't from her story but as the next Red Knight. He still could be in my destiny. Royal destiny. Chapter 4 I bumped into Aria Quickstep, who is my cousin and Blondie Lockes and Holly O'Hair. They said something about a Royal/Rebel dance off. It was like a talent show mixed with who's on which side. I was royally intrigued. We walked to the castleteria and saw every student clapping along with the talents. I really wanted to join and show off my dancing skills''. "Hey you should go join in!"'' Blondie said. CLAP! 'Holly looked right at me. ''"Yes, yes you should Eleancia." ''I looked at the both of them and smiled. ''"I'm going to do it!" I yelled while everyone looked at me. From the corner of my eyes I saw him. Redcliffe. I was so embarrassed, I ran to the other side of the castleteria and found a dark place to hide from him. 'THUMP! '''A figure stood in front of me and led a hand out for me. ''"Here, take my hand." ''It was Redcliffe, the ever dashing Redcliffe. I led out a nervous smirk and looked into his bold brown eyes. Redcliffe smiled and held my hand up. Chapter 5 ''"Are you alright? You seem distracted." Redcliffe asked lifting my hand up even more. I slouched down a little and said softly, "I like you...but I don't know if you like me back or even you side in this royal conflict. I mean, I don't know anything about you." Redcliffe guided me to take a seat next to him. "Well I am the Son of the Red Knight--" Cutting him off,"Red Knight, so you're a knight! That should mean you're a Royal--" Redcliffe cutting me off, "Well...second pause...I am a Rebel." My eyes almost danced out of my head. ''"I am a Rebel because my father, the Red Knight, tried to intervene in my best frenemy's father's relationship. According to my story, I'm supposed to be trying to steal my friend's girl." ''Redcliffe held my hand then swept my hair to the right side. ''"So you want to form your own relationship from scratch? That's nice but I really do like you but you're a Rebel and I'm five second pause a '''ROYAL!" I tried not to be distraught. ''"Well Eleancia, I like you too." He said looking into my eyes."Ever since you came up to me and Liz, I've been hoping that you were a Rebel so it could just be easier." Gasping for some air I stood up, not trying to dance with joy, and held my heart."Really?" "Yes".Redcliffe softly said walking toward me,"But if you really like me and I like you, we can keep this a secret if you want." Even though I didn't want to keep a secret, I had to for the sake of our my story. "I'll love too!" ''I knew if any of my Royal or even my Rebel friend found out, I'll be breaking a leg or a chapter for my destiny but Redcliffe is my Knight in shinning armor. Chapter 6 Redcliffe held my hand until the light gleamed at us. Then we broke away and walked back together but not together. Y'now? Redcliffe looked at me and smiled while we parted away. I did a little bashful wave. I stood next to Blondie and Holly."So, are you going or not? The talent show is almost over!"'' Holly asked with large eyes."Okay!" I said sneaking into the back. A student was going to close the show but I broke through the curtain and twirled around the stage. All the students were giving me a great applause and I was living for it. The light was just right and my heart was still pounding from the secret of liking someone who liked me. I was giving it all I had; twirling, and giving an avant at every moment. After I finished I went to the end of the stage and gave a bow. In the front was Redcliffe smiling. He threw a rose to me and I caught. I looked at the rose and it had no thorns on it. The only person who has roses without thorns was Brian Rose. Maybe Redcliffe is royally rebellious. But I like him just the way he is. Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Eleancia Prancer Logs